The invention relates to a safety lock comprising a transponder and a shackle, the shackle being movable from an open state to a locked state.
Safety locks, such as padlocks and seals are traditionally used for identify certain objects and for authentication. A padlock or a seal should prevent copying of objects, such as containers, various metal carts, etc. Padlocks or seals should be difficult to copy and impossible to open without any visual damage.
In safety locks, there is a lock mechanism designed such a way that it can't be opened. The lock should have a very strong mechanism so that the padlock does not fall off in normal use, but on the other hand, it should break down easily if anyone tries to open it. Therefore, two separate locking mechanisms are typically used: one is made of metal and the other is made of plastic. The plastic one should break down if anyone tries to steal the safety lock.
The safety locks have usually many details, which are difficult to copy. Metal parts may have some sophisticated markings. Plastic parts may have details, which makes the injection moulding difficult and expensive. They may also have some identification information like barcode and a visual number. For instance, an RFID transponder can be used to prevent copying and also for further purposes, such as automatic tracking in logistics.
The RFID transponder has microchip i.e. IC, which has logic circuitry and memory. A unique identification number is stored to the IC memory. Copying of such IC is extremely difficult and expensive. The RFID transponder requires an antenna, which is used to collect energy from reader field. The antenna also transmits and receives data between RFID IC and the reader device. The efficiency of the antenna will have a direct effect on the range of identifying the RFID transponder.
However, there is still demand for more secure safety locks on the market.